Island in the Sun
by Imagine.John.Lennon
Summary: Max is moving halfway across the world, leaving her whole life behind becouse of her step-father's promotion. What adventures will come? FAX. Ideas welcome. NO WINGS.


**Okay, this is my first story. I have no idea where it's going so I need ideas! and there will be fax! i also need a beta so pm me or email me! **

**I don't own Maximum Ride. duh.**

I can't believe it. After living all of the 14 years of my life in the same small town of Fredricksberg, Texas, we're moving. Where to, you ask? Sydney Ausralia. _Freaking Australia._I cannot believe my step-dad is making us all drop everything that's going on in our lives to move across the world so he can get a 7% raise. I won't be able to see _any_ of my friends, I can't take all of my stuff halfway around the world (my dad's cheap), and we're leaving my older brother, Iggy, here to continue college _**(AN: Don't worry, he comes in later in the story) **_in California. It'll be like i'm starting a whole new life! I don't want to change what I have now! I've been working on it for 16 years!

Okay, enough ranting. Let me introduce everyone. Lets start with me: Maximum Ride. I am currently 16, a student at Fredricksberg Highschool (for now), and my life is about to change drastically, if you havent noticed yet. I have 2 sisters, and an older brother . Nudge, 12, my loquacious younger sister, is the adopted one. Mocha skin and curly, curly dark brown hair doesn't exactly fit in with the looks of our family, but her attitude does. We all love her to pieces. My second sister, Ella, is 13. She looks a lot like my mom: black, straight hair and tan skin. My brother Iggy (19) is a different story. He has my father's blonde hair and he used to have crystal clear blue eyes until an accident at the hospital when he was a newborn caused him to become blind. Don't worry, he sees it (hypothetically) as an advantage; all his other senses have heightened.

Then there's my parents, Jeb Ride and Valencia Martinez. See, Jeb is only Iggy's and my father. He left around a month after I was born, claiming he had "business to tend to". He never came back. We think he died, but after leaving a mom, 3 year old son, and a one month old daughter to fend for themselves, he deserves it. Two years after, my mom found someone else, Dylan Martinez, and got married again. That next year was when Ella was born. Now, believe me, I do like my step-dad, but he can be an ass-hole at times. So, all in all, Iggy and I have the last name Ride, and Ella, Nudge, Mom, and Dylan share the Martinez name.

Now, back to my dilemma, I can't believe we're moving. In a week at that! So now, I get to have a week off of school to pack. Yaay (cue the sarcasm). I don;t even get to say bye to my friends. Dylan decided that the only furniture we're taking with us it the diningroom table, since it was a gifft from his mother, and my mom's china cabinet that was handed down to her from my great-great-great grandmother to her. And his prized 53 inch flat screen television. No surprise there, he can't live without his sports (and Desperate Housewives, but don't tell him i said that). Besides those things, we have to start fresh. So all I have now is my personal possesions, and my memories.

**LINEEEEEE!**

Today's the day. I can't bear to let this place go. I can't show my emothions to my sisters though, we wouldn't want an all out sob-fest to happen on out front lawn, so no tears will escape my eyes. This house holds so many memories. It's where I met my first best friend, J.J., and where I first learned to ride my bike, and where I first beat up Iggy for stealing my skateboard. Oh my god. I can't do this.

"Max, we're all waiting for you in the cab, sweety." I can hear the sadness coming from my mom's voice. At first, she was all for us moving and starting over, but I can tell she regrets letting Dylan say yes. She's trying to hold it together as well, before we get to the airport.

As soon as I got into the cab, all I hear is Nudge and Ella's conversation on what they want Australia to be like:

"..so much fun! Maybe we'll meet cute..."

"...nails done! I wanna make a good first impression..."

"...can't believe it! Maybe there'll be.." Wow, it's crazy how those two can go on and on about girl stuff like that. As for me, I'm not really the girly type. I go with the flow. Always.

**LINEEEEEE!**

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! GET ME OFF OF THIS PLANE!" I yell for what seems like the 100th time. I'm extremely claustrophobic; I can't stand to be in an enclosed space for more then 3 hours.

"Max calm down! There's still 11 hours left. Chill." _Hmph._ Easy for her to say.

"Well, we can get off sooner if the plane crashes!" Why thank you Nudge, for the soothing words. This plane ride should be fun. Where's the Tylenol?

**Review! I need to know what you guys want to happen in this story! and don't forget I need a beta! **


End file.
